She's a mystery
by madamdegrassi69
Summary: There's a new girl in school and Eli may be falling hard for her.


Imogen's POV:

_As I walked through the doors of Degrassi, I looked everywhere. Hoping someone would come talk to me so I wouldn't be alone. Who am I kidding. No one would want to talk to me. I'm a freak. I'm going to have to face the fact that I'm going to be having a very lonely life here in Canada. My thoughts were soon interrupted by a sudden thud and a hand reaching out to help me up._ _"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I heard a sweet voice ask nervously. "Yeah, I-I'm fine." I replied looking up. I couldn't help but stare into the boy's gorgeous green eyes. The boy just smiled and said "I'm Eli. And you are?" It took me a few seconds before I choked out "Imogen Moreno, pleased to meet you." I could feel my cheeks turning red. "Likewise." Eli replied before smirking and walking away. I watched him walk. In awe of his beauty. Then the bell rang and I hurried to try and find my first class. I finally found it after about 10 minutes of searching. "Sorry...I'm new here and I got lost." I said walking into the full classroom. "It's okay. You must be Imogen? Welcome to Degrassi." The teacher replied politely pointing to a desk for me to sit at. I sat next to a girl with long dark redish hair. She was beautiful. I wish I could be that flawless...maybe then I'd have a chance with a boy like Eli. The girl caught me staring at her. Oh no. She probably thinks I'm a lesbian... "Hi! I'm Anya. You're Imogen, right?" I smiled "Yeah. It's nice to meet you!" I said, trying to avoid the awkwardness that just happened. "Where did you move from?" Anya asked curiously. "California." I said trying to fake a smile and not think of the bad memories I had there. "Oh that's cool. There's some pretty warm weather there, eh?" Anya replied, laughing. "Yeah. A little too warm at times. I like cold weather better." I replied happily. The bell rang, interrupting our conversation. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Imogen!" Anya said before walking out of the classroom. I was still trying to process why someone like Anya would talk to me. She's so pretty. She must be popular. I figured I should just stop questioning it and be thankful that I had made my first friend at Degrassi. I walked to my next class. Drama. I like Drama. Not high school drama, but plays and such. I enjoy acting quite a bit. Finally I got to the class. I walked in and all eyes were on me. "Uh...sorry...I'm new..." I said awkwardly. The teacher signaled for me to come to the front of the room. "Imogen, is it?" She asked. "Yes, ma'am." I replied. "Okay, take a seat right there." She said pointing to a seat. I walked over to it and sat down. "Eli, do you have the play idea yet?" The teacher asked from her desk. Eli's in this class? I questioned in my head. Then I saw him walk over to her desk and then walked back to his seat a few minutes later. He looked upset. I wondered what was wrong, but didn't ask. I just kept staring at him. He looked over at me and I turned away. I could here him laughing to himself. Oh god. Why do I always embarrass myself._

Eli's POV:

_I couldn't help but notice the new girl staring at me. Imogen. She was flawless. Such natural beauty. I'm still in love with Clare, but something about Imogen just makes me feel like I could move on. I finally got up the courage to saying something to her. "Hey, um, you should try out for the play. Not many people are." I said trying to make conversation. She looked at me confused. "Maybe." She said in a sort of joking way. "I'm serious. I think you could be great for the part." I replied, not realizing how stupid I sounded until after I said it. She just laughed and walked away. I don't get it. I thought she liked me. She's so confusing and kind of weird. But somehow I'm so attracted to her. I caught up to her in the hallway. "Hey, wait up! We should hangout tonight. Say the dot? 8:30?" I said, slightly out of breath from running. She fought back a smile, like she was trying not to laugh at me. I'm stupid. "Yeah. Then maybe you can tell me more about this play I'm going to be in." She said before skipping away. It's official, I have a huge crush on this crazy girl named Imogen Moreno. The rest of the day seemed to go on forever. Finally the last bell rang. I rush outside to my car and drove home quickly. As soon as I got home I went into my room and tried to find something nice to wear for tonight. By the time I was ready it was 8:25. Oh shit. I only have 5 minutes to get to a place that's about 15 minutes away. I'm never going to make it. I got there by 8:40 and Imogen was already sitting at a table waiting. "I am so sorry I'm late!" I said hoping I didn't blow my chance. She just smiled and replied "You're only 10 minutes late, Eli. Don't be sorry. I'm used to waiting." I frowned when she said she's used to waiting. I wonder what she meant. "You look beautiful." I said, trying not to stare. She smiled. Her smile was gorgeous. We sat in silence for a few minutes, just kind of looking at each other. I couldn't find words to say. She made me feel nervous, which never happens to me. "We should get out of here." I said, finally breaking the silence. She looked kind of upset when I said that. "But I don't want this night to end yet." She said quietly. I smirked and she looked at me confused. "Well, we could go to my house?" I said, hoping she'd want to. She nodded her head in agreement and we walked to my car. When we got to my house I realized my mom was home. "Um, hi mom. This is Imogen. We're working on play stuff." My mom just nodded and laughed. We went into my room and I shut the door behind me. Imogen sat down on my bed and I turned on the tv before sitting next to her. I stared at her, studying her. She looked sad. Like she was going to break into tears at any minute. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned. She nodded. But I didn't give up. "Please, talk to me." I said. Imogen sighed and then began to tell me about her life. "I never have anyone to talk to. So I'm going to pour out my heart to you. When I was 7, my mom died and I was left to live with my dad. He was an alcoholic and he beat me. I've struggled with self harm since I was about 8. When I was 10, I finally had enough of my dad hurting me. I called the cops and they took my dad to jail. I was sent to a foster home. This is the 10th time I've moved in 5 years. No one wanted to keep me. So now I live by myself. I'm lonely all the time and I'm still depressed. I want so badly to be happy. I haven't had a real smile on my face since the day before my mom died. Until I met you. There's something about you that makes me smile." Imogen finished talking and looked down. I didn't know what to say first. Or at all. I was about to tell her that I was sorry she's had such an awful life...but looking into her eyes made me forget what I was going to say. So I just leaned in and kissed her. It felt perfect when my lips touched hers._


End file.
